La poupée
by Para-San
Summary: [OS]Watari en a marre d'être invisible pour Tatsumi, et se crée un amoureux luimême... Défis pour la communauté 6 variations. WatarixTatsumi


Titre: La poupée  
Fandom: Yami no Matsuei (Descendant des ténèbres)  
Personnage/Couple: Watari/Tatsumi  
Rating: MA  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Ils sont à Yoko Matshushita…

Cette fic a été créee pour la communauté 6 variation, selon le thème #25; Quelques traits de fusains...

**La poupée**

Yutaka Watari entra chez lui ce soir-là, épuisé. 003 vola jusque sur son perchoir et s'endormi. Le scientifique retira sa blouse de travail et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour retirer son kimono, alors que de l'eau chaude coulait dans la grande baignoire. Yutaka ajouta distraitement de la mousse rose à l'eau du bain, et bientôt, la baignoire était le siège d'une colonie de mousse rose et odorante. Le blond se regarda dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils, encore une fois. De ses deux mains, il chercha le moindre changement… mais rien. Encore une journée de recherches et d'expériences pour rien. Il attacha ses longs cheveux et les retint sur sa tête avec une pince, puis se laissa couler dans l'eau chaude.

Bonheur. Détente. Il stoppa l'eau et allongea le bras pour se saisir d'un livre, qu'il commença à lire avec avidité. Puis, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

-Nooonnnnnn !!!! Pourquoi Yoshiki est moooooortttttt !!!!!! C'est pas juste !!!! Pauvre Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire !!!!

Il se rendit à la dernière page fébrilement, et la lu à voix haute.

-« Yoshiki s'approcha de son aimée pour un chaste baiser, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Plus rien ne nous sépareras, Sakura… Plus rien… ». Un dernier baiser vint les unir, cette fois chargé de passion, et de promesses. » … Oh… Il est vivant… Tout finit bien…

Satisfait, il laissa le livre tomber par terre. Il savait la fin, ça ne valait plus la peine de lire le reste… Quoiqu'il reprendrait peut-être la lecture plus tard, savoir comment Yoshiki avait survécu…

Yutaka sortit du bain et s'essuya le corps avec une serviette éponge rose, avant d'enfiler un kimono de soie blanc et bleu. Ses longs cheveux blonds furent bientôt déroulés, et il s'assit devant le miroir afin de les brosser longuement. Il s'observa dans le miroir, et soupira en voyant encore les quelques poils blonds sur son menton.

-Un jour… Un jour, je réussirai…

Le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit en soupirant de solitude. Il se tourna vers sa chouette endormie.

-Il ne m'a pas regarder aujourd'hui, encore… Excepté pour me dire que ma subvention avait (encore) été réduite…

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et soupira, avant de sourire naïvement.

-Il est tellement beau… Tellement doux… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me regarde pas ? Ça doit être parce que je suis un homme… Quoique… Il a déjà aimé Tsuzuki… Si seulement je pouvais l'avoir… Une nuit, une seule nuit, s'il le faut…

Son regard glissa sur des dessins sur les murs, et il se releva, l'esprit en ébullition, et horrifié de ce que sa tête avait comme idée. Cependant, l'attrait fut plus grand que l'interdit…

Il se jeta sur une feuille et dessina le visage, puis le corps entier, de son amour caché. Le corps s'anima, avant de sortir du papier, et Yutaka assista, ébahi, à l'entrée de Seiichiro Tatsumi dans sa chambre. Le scientifique tendit la main vers son aimé, dont les yeux vides n'exprimaient pas de conscience, et à peine une étincelle de vie. La poupée vivante se laissa guidée jusqu'au lit, et obéit lorsque le scientifique lui demanda de fermer les yeux.

Cette première nuit, Yutaka la passa a regarder dormir cet être créer avec du papier et du fusains, n'osant même pas le toucher, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse… Ce qu'il fit au matin. Yutaka Watari sortit de son rêve éveillé, et s'habilla pour aller travailler. Pensif, il traversa les couloirs de L'Enma-cho, direction le Service des Assignations.

-Watari ! Eh ! Watari !

Le scientifique se tourna pour voir Tsuzuki et Hisoka derrière lui. Le plus vieux des deux shinigamis avait dans ses mains une boîte de gâteau.

-Tu viens goûter ? C'est une merveille !

-J'arrive !

Bientôt, il se retrouva dans la salle de réunion avec Tsuzuki et Hisoka, mais aussi avec Konoe et… Tatsumi. Discrètement, Yutaka observa son aimé, gravant les traits dans sa mémoire. Personne ne remarqua, excepté Hisoka… Hisoka, qui grâce à son empathie, avait du sentir les sentiments du scientifique.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien, Watari ? demanda l'adolescent.

Ce fut le silence, et Tsuzuki se tourna vers son ami.

-Tu es malade, Watari ?

-Euh… Non, je… Ce sont mes expériences qui me dérangent… Je n'arrive à rien… fit le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Quand est-ce que tu cessera avec cette idée stupide de vouloir devenir une femme, Watari ? le gronda Konoe. Tu es un homme, mets toi ça dans la tête, bon sang ! (1)

Watari fronça les sourcils, puis s'excusa et se leva pour sortir de la salle. Une fois la porte fermée, Tatsumi se tourna vers son patron.

-Chef… Je crois que la vie privée de Watari ne nous concerne pas. Si cela revêt autant d'importance pour lui, ce qui doit être le cas si on compte le nombre d'année qu'il y travaille, vous venez sûrement de le blesser.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça stupide ? demanda Konoe.

-C'est étrange, je le conçois… Mais si cela revêt autant d'importance pour lui, je ne crois pas que le meilleur mot pour décrire son comportement soit « stupide ».

* * *

La deuxième nuit, Yutaka osa enfin toucher sa poupée. A peine un effleurement discret sur le dessus de la main.

La troisième nuit, le blond tint la main de sa poupée dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse, au petit matin.

La quatrième nuit, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, et caressa du bout des doigts son visage.

La cinquième nuit, il se pencha et respira toute la nuit l'odeur de Seiichiro, cette même odeur qui lui faisait tourner légèrement la tête lorsqu'il croisait le secrétaire dans les couloirs de l'Enma-Cho.

La sixième nuit, il s'étendit près de sa poupée, et passa la nuit à la regarder, sans même la toucher.

La septième nuit, il se blottit contre l'homme de ses rêves et s'endormit, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Il dormit ainsi quelques heures, mais se réveilla rapidement, ne voulant pas rater plus longtemps les précieuses secondes avec sa poupée.

Cela dura ainsi pour un total de 14 jours… 14 jours que les employés du Bureau des Assignations voyaient Watari épuisé. 14 jours que Watari épiait Tatsumi en douce, afin de pouvoir, le soir, dessiné avec plus de précision sa poupée.

Pour la quinzième fois, Watari dessina une poupée. Pour la quinzième fois, il la fit s'étendre sur le lit, et la rejoignit, se blottit contre elle. Et s'endormit.

* * *

Tatsumi monta les marches qui menaient à l'appartement de Watari. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour le scientifique. Continuait-il ses expériences chez lui, durant la nuit ? Il était sans cesse épuisé, ne souriait plus…

Il entra dans l'appartement. Watari n'était pas prudent de laisser ainsi débarrer… 003 arriva d'une pièce et se posa sur son épaule. Il caressa la petite chouette, puis se dirigea vers la pièce d'où elle venait, devinant que Watari y serait. Il y entra… et resta surpris de voir le scientifique dormir sur un clone de lui-même. Il resta un moment a regarder ces deux corps enlacés, sans bouger, sans parler.

Tatsumi vit son ami s'éveiller, regarder sa montre et sursauter, une expression triste sur le visage. Il vit ensuite le blond se pencher vers son clone, et l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

-Au revoir… Seiichiro…

Tatsumi eut une impression de malaise en sentant la peine dans la voix de son ami. Le clone commença à trembler, puis à disparaître, et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une feuille de papier, qui rejoignis une petite pile bien nette sur le bureau de chambre du scientifique.

Tatsumi ramassa les dessins, et vit avec surprise qu'ils étaient tous de lui. Watari se leva du lit, et figea en le voyant.

-Tatsumi ?

Voyant la peur dans les yeux du scientifique, il commença à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Voici donc 15 nuits que tu… que tu t'envoie en l'air avec mon image !

-Non ! s'écria le blond, horrifié. Je te jure, Tatsumi ! Non ! Je n'ai jamais… Je… Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que le baiser sur la joue que tu as vu, ce matin… Je n'aurais pas oser… Ce n'est qu'une poupée… Un être sans esprit… Presque sans vie…

-J'espère bien… fit Tatsumi, se calmant. J'aurais été bien déçu d'être devancé par une stupide illusion de moi-même…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu v…

Le scientifique ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva le dos contre le mur de sa chambre, la bouche de Tatsumi sur la sienne, la dévorant, sa langue cherchant sa consoeur, avant de la relâcher, alors que le secrétaire enfouissait son visage dans le cou du scientifique, embrassant la peau tendre, et que ses larges mains écartait les pans du kimono, découvrant ainsi le torse du blond qui gémissait sous tant de sensations.

-T…Tatsumi… Qu'est-ce que…

-Laisses-toi faire…

Tatsumi emporta son collègue sur le lit en l'embrassant et le caressant. Yutaka se sentait devenir fou sous les caresses de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se redressa cependant lorsqu'il sentit son kimono s'ouvrir, et referma le tissu sur lui.

-Watari…

-Tatsumi… Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié parce qu'on aura eu le malheur d'être amants. Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce qu'on a construit pour une baise d'un jour.

-C'est seulement ça, pour toi ? Une baise d'un jour ? Et si je te demandais que ce jour devienne aussi soir et nuit, pour quelques durées de vies mortelles ?

Yutaka ouvrit de grands yeux, avant que Tatsumi ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois, il se laissa repoussé contre le lit et débarassé de son kimono sans critiquer, et aida même Tatsumi a enlever son costume.

Le secrétaire caressa doucement son futur amant, se demandant comment il avait pu résister si longtemps à l'envie de caresser sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, ou a enfouir sa main dans les cheveux d'or de l'autre homme.

Par terre, 003 essayait de sortir de sous la pile de vêtements, mais la pauvre chouette en fut incapable.

Yutaka frissonna en sentant les mains de Tatsumi sur son dos, puis ses reins, puis son derrière. Il sursauta en les sentant écarter ses fesses, et jeta un regard effrayé à Tatsumi. Celui-ci lui sourit, puis l'embrassa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Je sais…

-Personne ne veut comprendre le fait que je veux être une femme…

Tatsumi l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Moi, je comprend. Et tu réussiras. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Homme, femme… Tant que tu reste toi, tant que ton esprit reste le même… Tant que tu demeure ce scientifique souriant et enjoué que connaît l'Enma-Cho… Le reste n'est pas important…

Yutaka lui sourit, puis poussa un cri en sentant le secrétaire entrer en lui.

-T…Tatsumi…

-Ça va aller… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Tatsumi l'embrassa pour le consoler, caressant le corps sous lui afin de lui faire oublier la douleur. Enfin, le blond sentit la première vague de plaisir l'envahir, et écarquilla les yeux. Tatsumi accéléra le mouvement, et bientôt, la chambre fut emplie de cris. Sous les vêtements, 003 se dit que finalement, elle était peut-être mieux cachée…

Lorsque plus tard, le couple reprit son souffle, enlacés dans le lit, Yutaka sursauta en voyant l'heure.

-Merde ! On est en retard !

-Tu es en maladie, et j'ai pris congé aujourd'hui pour m'occuper de toi.

-Oh ?

-Heureux, mon ange ? demanda Tatsumi en embrassant son blond.

-Ça veut dire qu'on peut passer la journée à la maison à se faire des câlins ?

-Exactement.

-Ohhhh….

Yutaka se blottit contre son amoureux.

-Je t'aime, Seiichiro…

Le secrétaire sourit en embrassant son ange, qui remercia le ciel. Une poupée de papiers et de traits de fusains ne seraient jamais mieux que le vrai.

(1) Et oui, le rêve de Watari est de devenir une femme… L'un des premiers transsexuel de l'histoire manga !

**Bonus**

Tatsumi travaillait dans son bureau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde.

-Euh… Est-ce que je peux vous…

-Seii !

La femme lui sauta au cou et Tatsumi fronça les sourcils.

-Excusez-moi… Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme se recula et le regarda, amusée.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Vraiment pas ?

Tatsumi chercha dans ses souvenirs le visage de cette femme, mais… Rien. Pourtant… l'éclair de malice dans les yeux dorés de la femme… Où avait-il bien pu les voir ? Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la blouse de travail de la femme. Oui, là, juste sur la pochette droite… L'insigne brodé d'une petite chouette. Le symbole de son amour, qu'il brodait sur chacune de ses chemises de travail, afin de ne pas se les faire voler… Puis, il réalisa.

-Y…Yutaka ?

La femme lui offrit un grand sourire, et il du se gifler mentalement. En homme, Yutaka Watari était beau, son visage masculin avait une grâce toute spéciale. Mais en femme, son amant était tout simplement magnifique, et son visage féminin respirait la beauté et la pureté.

-Tu as réussi… Tu as enfin réussi…

Il serra la femme dans ses bras alors qu'elle riait de bonheur.

-Combien de temps, Yutaka ? Comment ?

-Aussi longtemps que je pourrai préparer le produit chimique, que je dois prendre à tous les matins.

Tatsumi lui sourit, avant de barrer sa porte.

-Seiichiro ?

-Personne ne viendra nous déranger… Tu n'as pas envie de vérifier si ce corps féminin fonctionne bien ?

Yutaka lui sourit.

-Je n'attends que ça, mon cher !

Les vêtements se retrouvèrent bientôt au sol, et Tatsumi pu admirer le corps (tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin ! ) de son amante.

* * *

Les membres du Bureau des Assignations firent une de ses têtes en entendant les cris venir du bureau du secrétaire de Konoe ! Lui-même n'en revenait pas de l'indiscrétion de son employé. Mais le pire de tout… C'était que l'on entendait une femme crier. Tatsumi osait tromper Watari avec une femme ! Hisoka était enragé de voir à quel point Tatsumi pouvait se montrer aussi idiot ! Après tout ce que Watari avait endurer avant de mettre la main sur lui ! Il monta au bureau du scientifique, mais il n'y avait personne. Il redescendit, dépité.

-Hisoka ?

-Watari n'est pas là…

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…

-Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ! Tatsumi a pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Watari doit être mit au courrant !

Après un long moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'étrange couple. Hisoka s'approcha de la femme, qui aurait pu être la sœur de Watari tellement elle lui ressemblait, et la gifla de toutes ses forces, avant de se tourner vers Tatsumi.

-COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE ÇA À WATARI ! SALAUD !

Tatsumi se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui releva le visage pour regarder l'état de son visage.

-Ça va, amour ?

-Mon visage ! Mon pauvre visage ! Je viens tout juste de l'avoir qu'il est déjà gâché !

-Hisoka ne pouvait pas savoir… Il a fait ça pour toi, tu sais ?

-Je sais… Soka-chan, la prochaine fois, renseignes-toi ! Merde !

003 traversa le couloir en volant et se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui le caressa de ses longs doigts.

-Ah, te voilà, toi…

-W…Watari ? demanda Tsuzuki, sortant de sa surprise.

-Ahhhh ! Tu me reconnais, Tsuzu-chan !

-W…Watari ? C'est toi ? demanda Hisoka. Mais…

Son regard tomba sur les attributs féminins plus qu'évidents sous la blouse de travail attachée rapidement, puis sur le visage très féminin de Watari.

-Mais… T'ES UNE FEMME !

Tatsumi sourit, et passa un bras autour des épaules de la scientifique.

-Elle n'est pas intelligente, ma Yutaka ? Elle a réussit a trouver le moyen de devenir une femme, comme elle l'avait dit.

Le silence se fit lorsque Konoe perdit connaissance.

--

j'espère que vous aurez aimé ma première fic de Yami no Matsuei !


End file.
